Recouperation Week
We spent a week regrowing body parts, researching things, and some of you leveled up. How did you spend the week after defeating the Carnifex? Kilborn "NO! NO! NO!" Kilborn shouted, "Keep your hips low and you feet apart, or the last thing you'll see is a rabid Taldor with a spear in yer guts." Kilborn's army was growing daily. He had lost patients with the leaders of the Morin and Tamar tribes, and decided to recruit his own army, Kilborn's Regiment of the Foot. By now he has 40 troops and one or two new recruits show up on a daily basis. The orderly tents set up in an unused field were starting to look like a small town. New latrines were dug and a large open air kitchen were set up to feed the troops. Kilborn enjoyed his life as a farmer, but felt the power of the demon growing steadily. He bore the responsibility of not killing it when he had a chance on a troubled brow. He first made appeals to the chiefs of the warring tribes to set aside their enmities and mobilize for the upcoming war. On subsequent beer runs, he began to talk to the townspeople as well. Finally he realized that he must do something. Kilborn's Regiment was founded. It was difficult at first, but after a few recruits showed up with their families, things got easier. T'Kalo, owner of the Haraza Axe and Sword shop set up a makeshift smithy and got busy hammering out axes. He showed up a few months ago with Yukris, a Tamar scout, in tow. Yukris was one of the few who had any military training, and quickly rose in the ranks, currently holding the title of Lieutenant. From Kafari came Bolrus, Kilborn's second Lieutenant. Although he had no military training, his life as an explorer helped with logistics and planning in the field. It was his idea to set up the city as a semi-circle, with a large communal bonfire at the center. Along with him came the crossbow instructor. From Tulara came Telana. She was not handy with an axe or a sword, but she could sew a uniform in a day and a half. She took charge of outfitting the troops. It had been Yukris' idea to establish a new dress code from early on. It also helped reduce the old frictions between the warring tribes. Trillax, an ancient wizard from Phoroshi, also wandered in at some point. He found two dwarves who had the potential to become mages, appropriated them from the rank and file troops, and began their training immediately. Although they would not be trained as well as he would have liked, he knew a well placed thunderwave could turn the tide of a small battle. Kilborn sat with his two Lieutenants and Trillax. He hoped his message would get through to the Henderbeards. His coffers were running low, and he needed money for supplies and steel for weapons. Solaris the Lost - Ranger Solaris headed south for a time. He had heard of a strange guru who might be able to help him. He was tired of his habit of going down every time combat erupted. Paying dearly, Silaris learned the Mark of the Dauntless. After hours of study and a painstaking tattoo, he was ready. He will never be stunned again. Old Man Henderbeard the Mage Golem research. after the golem research i used my wish spell to make my staff of ruin copy/absorb the rod of absorbtion. therefore giving it the other items ability. is this okay with you Chris. You would essentially need to create an artifact from an intelligent item. It will cost 10,000 gp and 15,000 XP to combine the two. that's a bit too much money and xp. oh well onto plan 2 you'll get a message on roll 20 Damien 'One Eyed' Chance the Barbarian Are you there? Raden Grimweld the Paladin I expect a story from the Blue Realm here. Bob Think about retrofitting the boat ... Fitz Fitz will go to Tito and ask his three questions, though he is uncertain about what constraints are placed on the questions he asks or the answers he might receive. Fitz would want to ask him by what means one could end or suspend the Never Ending Battle on the Fire Realm, or how Carter might be freed. If this is not a specific enough question, Fitz could offer potential solutions to removing Carter from the realm, and Tito could suggest the means by which one might succeed. Potential solutions: a. Another creature could defeat Carter and replace him as the demigod. b. Casting the Astral Projection (p. 7 in the spells document) spell to create another Carter in a plane outside the Fire Realm (Carter would exist in both planes at the same time). Of course, Carter's form in the Fire Realm would be in a state of suspended animation, so this might not be viable. c. Casting Trap the Soul (p. 55 in the spells document) on Carter, trapping his spirit in a gem (Carter would cease to exist while inside the gem). Fitz would need a gem worth 17,000 gold pieces for this spell. Fitz knows that a Wish spell could create this gem. d. Creating a clone of Carter, then orchestrating Carter's death in the Fire Realm, resulting in transference of his spirit to the clone outside of the Fire Realm). Growing a clone would take 120 days however, so perhaps a Wish spell could create the clone quicker. While the Wish spell itself might be useful, Fitz finds the spell somewhat unpredictable and its debilitating affects on the caster problematic. Fitz will spend time researching the questions, while researching the robe and the basilisk egg, if that makes any difference. Fitz would also Plane Shift or Gate into the Fire Realm, if this is even possible, and study the battle itself. What is the battles purpose, driving force, etc? Fitz knows of no conventional means, such as the Find Familiar spell, to bind a Basilisk as a familiar. Even if this was possible, does a basilisk have the capacity to suppress its ability to turn something to stone? The basilisk might be more trouble than it's worth. Is Fitz correct in assuming that he cannot cast spells on friendly targets during a Time Stop, without risking ending the spell prematurely? Spells that target the environment of a creature would seem to be fair game however (the floor they are standing on, the air around them, magical effects that adorn them). Fitz realizes that he couldn't use a spell that would damage, touch, or force a saving throw to other creatures. Naturally, Fitz could do experiments to answer these questions during the downtime. Bob would make an excellent guinea pig. The Robe of the Archmagi grants advantage against 'magical effects'. What constitutes a magical effect? Fitz surmises that spells are certainly 'magical effects', but is uncertain of whether he needs to be the target of the spell or would he simply need to be in the area effect of the spell. Again, Fitz could learn this from experimentation during the downtime. Would supernatural or innate abilities of creatures be included in this? Fitz would also research a means to remove lycanthropy. Barring that, he will try to secure some wolfsbane, Holy Water, Protection from Evil scrolls, or any other means to combat fiends or undead. Carter Farowan I expect some story of the Red Realm here. Ava You are learning to ride your horse. How did you do it? Atticus Here is where you back story goes.